A crazy almost Halloween!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: Thanatos is going to a very scary almost Halloween party in the House of Mouse. His family are going with him. Many -in fact- are going to the party! Hope you like it! This was inspired by the events in Universal Studios and Six Flags' Halloween events XD Oneshot!


WARNING: DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT!

* * *

Thanatos put on his favorite Old Spice body spray around his upper body. He check the mirror looking at his face, he dap a couple of shots of cologne, "Splash Classic, my fav." He pat it on his chubby cheeks then rub his flamed hair which cause it to rippled from the cologne. He rub his chin looking at himself, he wiggled his eyebrows, "This is going to be a fun night." Thanatos look at his costume. He really wanted to put on his unusual grim reaping outfit. He knew that would be too lame. He didn't care what people think but this day would be different. He didn't have to work- well, not yet.. He put on his costume which is really cheesy. It's a black shirt with a raver light up in the middle with black jeans. Thanatos looks at himself, "Eh." He pick being a Dj or a regular person. Like he wants to dress up into stupid outfits with make-up on. Thanatos walks out of the bathroom into the main Underworld room.

Hades' dress into a black tux with a red tie and a white collar shirt underneath. His flame hair pulled back. He put on his black sun-glasses on giving a smirk, "How do I look?" Looking at his daughter not noticing his only son walking in.

Melinoe look at his father confused, "What are you suppose to be?"

"Abadeer." Hades answered Melinoe.

Macaria eyes widen in shock, "Dad! He's a evil man! He tries to kill Fin and Jake!"

Hades rolled his eyes at his youngest child, "No, duh. Why you think I pick him?!"

"Who?" Melinoe asked a little confused.

"It's a show your sister watches everyday so Miss Sunspot wouldn't annoy me," Hades said looking at the mirror he made it appear in front of him fixing his tie, "Mac, would always want me to watch it with her."

"Wait, you mean Adventure Time?" Melinoe remembered watching it with Macaria when she would want someone to watch it with her. Melinoe hates the show, it's too colorful and stupid for her taste but there were some scenes where it gets dark and gloomy.

"Uh, Duh!" Hades said as he look over seeing Thanatos wearing an unusual clothing. Hades was about to speak until, "Oh, Hades you look very professional!" hearing his beautiful wife's voice.

Their children look at their mother's costume. She dresses an outfit that's from the 80s. Persephone have a ponytail on the side, on her ears were two big silver loops earrings and a black necklace on her, wearing a purple tan-top with a black bow around her waist with a purple lace skirt underneath a black skirt. She wore two lace bracelet with a tick purple watch on one hand and the other a purple sweat wrist. She have black fish net legging on covering her whole legs with black high heel shoes. Persephone put on thick eyeliner with a little bit of blush not wanting to look like a whore. She have her usual red cherry lipstick on and smokey eyeshadow on.

"Wow, mom! You look pretty!" Macaria awe struck at her mother's beautiful costume.

"Thanks," Persephone said she look over at her husband, "How do I look?"

Hades wiggled his eyebrows, "You look hot, babe." He purred giving her a kiss on the lips. Persephone giggles while their children gag at the view.

"Ew," Melinoe said looking away at her parents.

"Yuck." Thanatos rolled his eyes, he notice his sister dress in her usual navy black halter neck style. Thanatos saw his littlest sister dress as a fairy with sparkles and magical wings and more sparkles on her face. It hurts his eyes he hates bright colorful things.

"Can it, brats!" Hades shot back as Persephone giggles hugging her husband, "Are ya ready?"

"No, we're just standing here looking pretty." Thanatos uses his sarcasm.

Hades flames turn red, "Ya wanna go to tartarus instead of the party?" Persephone giggles at her husband's reaction.

"You can't take me there because the Fates' want me to go to this party." Thanatos said.

"Can we just go!?" Melinoe crosses her arms annoyed by her brother and father's argument, "The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave!"

Hades laughs, "Ohh, no you don't. We're staying until the whole party is over. You been in your room all the time after you finished your duty."

Melinoe rolls her eyes, "I like being in my dark room."

"Look sweetie," Persephone began, "You need to make friends. Besides, I heard the House of Mouse's workers did a lot of gloomy and dark changes at the Disney Castle."

"They have to because it's a costume party for everyone!" Thanatos added more information.

"And it's like a week away from Halloween," Hades said remembering the invitation, "I also heard that some realies are coming over since they did it really big this time. There will be mazes and monsters."

"Basically, we're going to a party that is just like our home." Melinoe argued.

"Can it! Your going and that's final!"

"Augh!" Melinoe hates parties, loud music, anything that is too full of it just ruins it.

"Think of this way, Mel." Thanatos said looking at his hands, "It's not like Olympus. Not bright yellow with bright colors."

Melinoe never thought it that way, "Fine, I'll go. It better be good or else!"

Hades smirk, "Don't worry, Mel. You'll be surprised how the realies work."

"Mommy, I don't want to get scared," Mac said as she hug her mother's leg.

"Don't worry, Mac. I'll be there for you." Persephone hug her daughter.

Mac hate everything dark and gloom she's like the blond girl from Munster. Always the odd ball. Mac loves everything bright and colorful, "Anyway are we ready?" Hades asked a bit annoyed.

"Yes!" everyone answered. They all disappear in black and bright smoke and orbs.

* * *

At the House of Mouse all the toons and realies stand outside a bit of confused. Hades' and his family poof at the front of the entrance a bit of confused.

"Wait, isn't the party at the Disney Castle?!" Persephone asked holding her Macaria in her arms.

Hades took out his invitation, "It's said to meet at the House of Mouse?"

Thanatos rolled his eyes, "Maybe they trick us."

"Oh, if they did they know not to mess with me." Hades hair turn red as he hissed the words.

"Hey, Hades!" Captain Hook saw the god in the middle of the crowd as he walks toward them. All the villains and heroes were talking all at once.

"Hey, Hooky."

"Isn't this odd that we are at the club instead the Disney Castle?"

"Yeah, I wonder why?"

"What time does it say it will start?" Wendy came in holding her four year old son's hand dress up like a pirate.

Captain Hook pulled out his pocket watch, "In 3,2, and 1!"

Then, the House of Mouse turned into a terrifying monster as the lights went on. A dark shadow formed into a scary dark black carpet making it roll all the way to the Disney Castle. The realies took pictures watching at awe. All the little children like Mac's age or younger watch at awe. Then, two people came out with a large smirk. Luke dress in Mickey's tux outfit with mouse ears on their head. Ruth dress in a spotted red dress in her Minnie costume with her mouse ears.

"Hello, everyone! You'll love this party. It'll be fun and colorful!" Ruth tried to make her voice sound like Minnie voices, "You'll love this for all the children because the parade will start with us realies!"

"Then, if you like being scared to death. Making your heart stop at the sight of zombies and monster or even death himself then stay after the walk to the Disney Castle. It's like a large maze walking all the way. Mwahahahaha," Luke laughs evilly, "Don't worry, the party will be fun and scary so have fun with out shows!"

"Mwahahahahahaha!" They disappear in green smoke.

"Oh, for Allah's Sakes! Why don't we just go instead of watching this till it finish?!" Jafar asked in annoyed tone.

"Because, unlike you guys we realies love to have fun!" A mother shot back at the vizier dressing like a sexy cop, "Now hush!"

Hades burst out laughing. Jafar rolled his eyes. The toons and realies saw a bright light with a loud happy tunes. Everyone stand on the side walks looking at the large sign said, "_BOO-TO-YOU_!" Two people pushed the sign as they walk waving.

"_Boo-to-you to you and you and you_!" The song went on..

The floats came as Mickey, Minnie, their children, Donald, Daisy, and their children wave high at them, "_Happy Halloween everybody!_"

The realies cheer, "Mickey! Donald!" The children cheer at their favorite characters. The realies dress in princesses, heroes, all the fun characters. They wave wearing masks of their villains dancing around.

Then, a float with Winnie Pooh and his friends dress in random costumes, "_It's not so scary. It's really not so scary_!"

The villains groan at the cheerful song. Thanatos rolled his eyes when Mac cheer out loud at the parade.

Then a realie boy dress as Peter Pan, "_Yo-oh! Yo-oh! Yo-oh! The pirate's life is the life for me.._." Peter Pan played with the realies who dress as the lost boys and Wendy. They dance around. Then, a large float of Captain Hook's ship as a man wearing a costume of the Captain and Smee as they wave. All the realies took pictures and laugh of the large robot of the crocodile tick behind the ship.

Captain Hook rolled his eyes, "Wendy, love do we-" Wendy gave him a look, "Dear, it's a parade."

"Look mom!" Jack pulled his shirt, "More pirates."

"This is soo awesome dude!" A teenager said in a stoner voice.

"I know!" A girl said wearing a sexy outfit.

Eris and Savannah rolled their eyes, "Maybe we should-" They saw Thanatos and Aleczar Jafar dress like a wizard talking. They walk over to them.

"Augh! The song is soo annoying!" Eris felt like she wants to pull out her hair.

"Agreed." Savannah said looking at her witch outfit then at Eris' sexy witch outfit. They walk over to their friends. Thanatos and Aleczar Jafar both look at the girls.

"Hey, nice outfits!" Thanatos flirts with Savannah. She rolled her eyes letting her eyes landed on the parade then laughs.

"What?!"

"Look!" Savannah pointed. Thanatos wasn't paying any attention to the lame parade not until he saw a group of men dress as him. The realie men dress like Grim Reapers dancing around with their scythe. Then, a large gravy yard, "_BOOOOOO!_" Everyone cheered at the realie men dances. Then, female realies dress as ghosts dance with them.

Thanatos' scalp burn in anger, "What the-!" Making fun of him. Ohhh, he'll make those men wish they weren't messing with him. "Memo to self, put them on my death list!"

"_Happy Halloween, boo-to-you and you and you and you!_" The song went on as Mac clap her hands at the joy of the parade. Hades let her sit on his neck getting bored at the parade. Persephone enjoys a good happy tune once in awhile.

Then, a float of the barn and cowboys and girls dances. While the toon hen clucks and the cows Clarabell and Horace both dance around like hoedown. Then, the other toons in the parade dance around with the female realies.

"Yiii-Ha! That's what I'm talking about!" A realie man from Texas yelled in joy with his large family and a villain name Alameda Slim and his boys shouted. They talk for awhile.

"Augh, so lame." Eris snorted annoyed by the lame, "Where's the villains?"

"Well, Captain Hook came out first." Aleczar Jafar rolled his eyes at the annoying goddess.

"Yay, my father is the best in the world!" Jack shouted as he overheard the teenagers talking. He hug his father. James Hook look at his wife who giggles. James wiggled his eyebrows, "Now Hook don't flatter yourself."

The villains rolled there eyes, "Darh-ling, Hook isn't the best villain. He can't even win the battle from a little boy."

"Now, Cruella." Wendy began, "You couldn't even stop the puppies."

Cruella shot a glare, "Whatever."

Trixella rolled her eyes at the stupid parade, "Mother, this isn't worth it!"

"Darh-ling, once this pathetic parade is over the real fun will start."

"If you say so."

Then, the song change into a rock type with four men painted faces like mask on a concert like float with the magic mirror on top the sign saids, "Villains". Assuming they are trying to be Dr. Facilier in a band group, singing out loud "_We're not really mean its part out routine! We scare you and spook you just for fun! As halloween arrives beware of our surprises! It's fun to scare you and you- BOO! Mwahahaha! It's good to be bad! It's good to be bad! And laugh all the very scary at all the very scary things we have done! If you want to trill us we know that you will! So, prepared to be scared it's part of the drill..._"

The villains look at the realies dress like them. Thanatos saw a man dress like his father dancing around with the Evil Queen. Then realies with the villains costume started to shimming around as the realies cheered out loud in joy. The children laughs at the villains as they wave at them. The realies dress in the villains costume skip along dancing while laughing.

Hades groan, "Really?! I look like that to them?!" Seeing the large costume of the man wearing.

"No, sweetflames. You look way sexier." Persephone kiss him. They purred while everyone around them were feeling awkward.

Then, a giant float of a realie dress like Maleficent singing along as a man in a Jafar costume as they sing along. They dance as they try to scared the children.

Maleficent and Jafar groan in anger at the foolishness, "What is this world is coming too?" Jafar asked out loud.

"I know."

Then, a couple of toon and realies girls started throwing around candy and bags filled with treats as a the song went along, "Hey, folks we have lots of treats for you!" Goofy yelled pedaling a large machine making candy, singing along with the peoples pushing a large cart filled with bag passing around, "_Lollypops and gumdrops... Candy! Candy!_" Mac got a large bag filled with candy.

"Look Dad! I got candy!" Mac said in joy holding her bag filled with candy and prizes. All the realies and toons give it to everyone around them. Thanatos and his friends even their parents have a bag full of candy.

"Okay, I'm a villain! Why do I get a princess' bag filled with make-up and candy?!" Gaston shouted in anger, "I am a man!" The villains laugh at him. Hades couldn't help himself but teased him.

Then, the whole people in the parade disappear in green smoke after passing all the treats. the red carpet started to glow, "**Now my pretties pets walk down the red carpet to the Disney Castle. I must warn you this will be frightful! If you have children tell them to close their eyes from the scary show. No, magic or magick to use on them!**" The voice echos through the whole main streets. Everyone with children started to tell their children about it.

"Mac, I want you to close you eyes at this part." Persephone said to her daughter.

"Okay, mom." Macaria said as she hug her father closing her eyes. Hades hold his child in his arms, "Don't worry, Mac I'll protect ya."

"Thanks, papa." Mac hug her father tight. Hades' knew he always fight with his little sunspot but he love her. He would always be the best father he could. Melinoe got out of her shadow spot.

"Finally, something scary." Melinoe said to her brother.

"I know." Thanatos smirk wiggling his eyebrows at Savannah, "I'm here for ya if you get scared."

"Ew." She said in disgust. Thanatos shrugs. The whole group started to walk all together. The more they walk the street started to get darker and deform into odd shapes.

"Oh, this is scary!" Snow White shriek holding her prince's arm.

The villains rolled their eyes at the stupid princesses' fright. They so easy to scare. A loud thunder booming sound echo through the streets. A realie girl scream, "OMG, I think I saw a witch!"

"Nah, it was my sister!" A boy said while his sister slap him on the shoulder.

The villains snickered at the realies. The whole street started to form into an abandon buildings with windows crack. Everyone started to hear chuckled and snickering. The children hug their parents tight afraid to go on.

"This is lame!" Eris sneered at this lame party.

"Hush, it hasn't even started!" Savannah said. Eris crosses her arms in annoyance.

Everyone started to notice the strange white fog coming out of nowhere. The streets and buildings filled with smoke, "Looks like it begins!" Dr. Facilier said seeing his shadow smirking evilly.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Run!" A teenager run off seeing a large monster roaring at him.

Thanatos felt the floor shaking, "Oh MY GAWD!" a girl scream seeing a face from a crack window.

"**BOOM! DING-DING**!" A loud bell rang through the whole streets. Hades' and Persephone notice the smell in the air. It smells like dead bodies, blood, and fear.

"Ew, whats that smell!?" someone shriek.

"It's smells like BLOOD!" A girl scream seeing the walls oozing out blood. Then, a crazy man laughs out of nowhere throwing out fake dead bodies.

"Ahhh!" Aurora screams.

"Holy Crap!" Flynn Raider shouted at the fakes dead bodies. He jump on his wife screaming in fright. Rapunzel gave him a look.

Another, bell rang through the streets. A man run seeing a scary looking monster coming out. A few things fly in the air like gargoyles and witches laughing.

"Not bad!" Aleczar Jafar look at the designs of the zombies walking around, "very detailed."

Then, a few monsters pop out roaring at their victims. Most of them scream. Mac hug her father tight, "Dad, is it over?"

"Not yet." Hades said seeing a witch laughing at his face, "Yeah, not scary." but the witch duck down behind her was a snake eye monster roaring at him, "Nope, still not." Persephone saw a man with blood everywhere on his body begging, "Help me!"

"Ah!" Persephone wrap her arms around Hades' arm. Hades chuckled at the sight of his wife scared.

From afar Thanatos and his friends continued to walk still not afraid until- another bell ring out loud with a long blow to a horn.

"This is so scary!" A princess cried.

From afar a large man with a triangle head gear and armor on his head also, with metals sticking out his bodies as he hold a large ax scythe weapon. He breathes deeply with a loud roar, which causes raven birds to fly. Savannah gasp at the fright of the large monster.

"OMG, It's the **GRIM REAPER AND PYRAMID HEAD**! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE" A teenager scream seeing a grim reaper person next to the man with the large weapon. The grim Reaper hold his scythe while breathing heavily as it's hollow eyes glow red.

"AHHHHHH!"

All of sudden, the group started walking in different streets seeing different monster pop up. Savannah got scared and hug Thanatos from the large man with the large weapon popping out screaming at them in anger with blood coming out of his body where the pieces of metal was in. Good thing Thanatos taken the potion to not let anyone touch him from his death touch. Eris scream at a monster popping out of nowhere.

Later on, everyone continued to walk toward the Disney Castle. Captain Hook scream at the large reptile monster. The heroes scream at the goblins and monsters. Melinoe walk by herself seeing all the monsters she notice a little girl faking eating organs, "Ew."

Maleficent and Jafar walk together seeing the monsters scaring everyone in sight. A little girl dress in a white dress walking like she been traumatize with red blood stains on her white dress, her head down.

"Hey, Little girl move." Maleficent demanded.

The little girl whimper, "Mother killed me." The little girl lift her head showing her throat silt with fake blood coming out. Her eyes are black crying out blood. This made Maleficent gasp at the shock of the child. Jafar chuckled, "Scared?"

"Silence! Don't tell anyone." She demanded seeing the little girl walking around fake crying at the random teenagers and parents. Jafar smirk at the witch/fairy.

A woman cried in spanish. Seeing the children in the act was new for the toons. Looks like things gotten more twisted then before.

"Holy- Ah!" Zeus yelled seeing a woman with her jaw down low hissing at him. The woman lick the tan god face. Zeus felt sick to his stomach at the ugly chick. Hades burst out laughing at Zeus. Hercules and his family scream at the whole scene of the large monster with the large weapon. Hades' laugh at everyone who scream, cry, running like an idiot.

Thanatos saw the Grim Reaper chasing with his scythe at a few teenagers, "Oh, God! I don't wanna die!" A teenager cried.

"Holy Shit, he's gonna kill us!" another person yelled. The Grim Reaper swing his scythe around.

"Ahhh! It's DEATH! RUN!" A girl scream as the grim reaper chase her.

Some of the children cried at the monsters they saw. Mac closed her eyes tight hoping she wouldn't have to open them.

"Hey! Move, I'm walking here!" Thanatos saw the fake grim reaper in the middle of his way. The Grim Reaper swing his scythe around Thanatos raised an eyebrow, "move or else!" Thanatos' hair burnt his whole skull. The costume man walk away remembering the rules and started chasing other people, "That's what I thought!" Thanatos smirks.

Thanatos turned his head forward he saw Tammy standing in front of him. She wore a black sparkling dress giving an smirk, "Hey, sweet cheeks." Thanatos flirts.

Tammy giggles, "Hello, to you, Thanatos."

"What ya doing here?"

"Scaring people."

"Like you would scare people."

Tammy raised an eyebrow, "oh?"

"Pfft, yeah."

Tammy saw a group of teenagers and toons running toward their direction. She smirks standing back. Thanatos saw Tammy's whole face spilt into showing the most horrifying, disgusting, most disturbing, monstrous looking face as it show all black with large fangs. The people behind Thanatos scream like babies as for Thanatos, he stood in shock at the view. Tammy turn her whole face back to her normal face, "So?"

"Um..." Thanatos stood stun for a moment, "Wow, you really are creative, toots."

Tammy giggles, "Thanks. See ya, during the party, Than."

"Wait, where your going?"

"To scare more people, duh! My grandfather wants me to scare as many people as I can." Tammy rush walking deep in the white fog passing Thanatos.

Thanatos still stood stun at the monster Tammy turned to. Savannah witness the whole thing feeling a twinge of jealousy going through her body. Thanatos was too busy to notice her. He look at the monsters around. "Augh, so many stupid monsters." Thanatos thought.

Tammy walks around seeing the most of the villains screaming like little girl especially Gaston. She giggles at the who sight of the scene. Most of the people running around. Some just continued to walk forward toward the main party. Tammy was about to turn around until she bump into Aleczar Jafar.

"Hey, watch it." He hissed at her.

"Sorry." Tammy said.

"Tammy? Is that you?" Aleczar Jafar stood stun at Tammy's appearance. Tammy usually wears white clothing.

"Yeah," Tammy answered, "You look like a nerd."

Aleczar Jafar rolled his eyes, "Geez, thanks." He puts his fake wand in his pocket giving a weak smile to the demi-goddess in front of him.

Eris came by glaring at Tammy. Tammy saw Eris, "I guess I better go."

"Damn right, you better." Eris sneered at the demi-goddess in front of her.

Aleczar Jafar rolled his eyes. Tammy sighed, "See ya, A.J." She smiled going back to her doings.

"That dress looks so ugly on her." Eris said crossing her arms.

"Do you always have to be this annoying!" A.J almost yelled at her. Aleczar saw a monster who roar at a mother with four children.

"Shut up, loser!" Eris hissed, "I'm helping you! Miss Goodie-Too-Shoes is damaging your rep!"

"Whatever, let's finish this stupid maze."

After, a couple more minutes of scaring many toons and realies. Many such as Peter Pan, Alice, Lilo and Stitch, Jock, Lock, and Buch, ect. never seen so many horrible scary monsters in their life. Many laugh at the fun they have with the scary maze. Some cried all the way to their bones. Many shakes at the fear of the monsters.

"I-I-I-I never seen soo many monsters in my life," Aurora curve herself to a ball still scared at the scene, "Soo many!"

"Rapunzel, aren't you scared?!" Flynn asked his wife.

"No, that was super fun!" She smiled at the joy of being scared. She never had that dangerous feeling before, "Flynn are you?"

"Hu-uh," he nodded still shaking from the monsters, "I felt like I die and lived again." Rapunzel hug him.

"Soo many monsters.." another princess cried.

"That was soo scary."

"I know dude!"

"OMG!"

"Like LOLzzz I never had that much fun. I thought I was going to pee my pants."

"I thought the villains were scary but that take a whole knew level of scary!"

"I cry like a little bitch!"

"That was AWESOME! Have you seen the Grim Reaper, dude?"

"Yeah, so freaking scary!"

Many talk all at once from the trip they had. Hades saw his wife hugging his arm still. Mac somehow fell asleep in her father's arm. "Looks like she decided to take a nap, Seph."

"Awe." She said still hugging him.

"Weren't you scared, Tiana?" Prince Naveen asked his wife.

"Yes! I'm never going back there ever again." Tiana said, "That's was worst then kissing a frog!"

Thanatos and his friends over hears everyone. Thanatos look over at Savannah, "So? Where you scared?" wiggling his eyebrows.

Savannah wave her wand at Thanatos. Thanatos hair went out with black soot on his face. Aleczar Jafar open his book from his Trick or Treating bag, "Thanatos, leave her alone."

"Nah, she wants a taste of death." Thanatos smirks at Savannah.

"Augh!" she turn away from him.

The who castle turned dark with blue lights around making fog coming around. The whole crowd stare at awe. The stage floor turned purple with dark lights around, "Whoa!" Hyllos said to Sinbad.

**"Welcome to our Halloween party!" **A wicked woman voice echoes around the castle, **"It's sure to be a frightfully fun evening. Not having fun would be a great error in our evening. MWah-ahahahahahahaha!"** The fog continued to come on the stage, a loud thunder rings the ears of the audiences with white lights flashing back and forth. While a woman with green skin walking in a Maleficent costume came out.

"Hey, that's Sin!" Persephone said, Mac slowly woken up to see the dark lights.

"Dad? Is this gonna be scary?" Mac asked hugging him.

"Nah, it's too bright."

"Yay!"

"Welcome now! Look at all these pleasant party-go-ers and such festival! How incredible cleaver- Mwah-hahahahahahahahaha- Now,** LISTEN WELL**! The time has come the moments here," the dancers crawled on the floor wearing their outfitsn as the stage lights turn into a red shade, "A black of night draws ever near...MUSIC, Lights! A bit of fire. To shake the night is our delight. A howl of a wolf at this mooned night, called to us with erring delight, "Sin spin around holding the staff, the castle's lights made the castle look evil and red, "For your fears around is our mix and mingle with my GREAT POWER! WE NOW BEGIN!" She waves her hands making green fireworks shot out of the castle.

"OHHHH!" The crowd said at awe. The music plays with a big green explosion as Sin laughs wickedly. Lights and dancers dancer around singing, "_When the moon lights up in the stary stary night_-" They dancer around, "_Let out a scream! It's Halloween Everybody! Give a scream it's HALLOWEEN!_"

"Whoa!" A teenager said. As the crowd clap as the witch/fairy dance around with the dancers. Spinning as another firework shot up and fog cover everywhere.

"It's time for me to summon here some of your darkest fears!" Sin said evilly as all the realies dress up as the villains dance around, "They are frightful yet delightful. It's time to liven up the show!" As she move back as the villains come out. The crowd cheer for the villains, "Woooohooo! WOW!"

The dancers move to the side, "Soo evil villains enter now and bring to all a fright- it's time to bring this castle down and rebel through the night! HAHAHa" The witch/fairy laughs, "Oh dear love you get to have your fun but it's our time!"

The Captain Hook realie start to speak, "This jam only happens once a year for all our goul-ish friends to appear. We're gonna tick not treat to door to door..."

"Look father, it's you!" Jack said pulling his father hair.

"I don't have a head that big? Do I, Wendy?" Captain Hook asked carrying his son on his shoulders. Wendy smirks at her husband while Scarlet wave her glow sticks around at the show.

"No, you are very normal." Wendy kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey, look it's the old man!" Peter Pan laughs at the realie costume, "Hahahaha, he's head is huge!"

"Yeah!" one of the lost boys agree.

"_By the jackal and the night! Evil forces will unite! Halloween is our favorite fright night!_" The people on the stage sing.

Everyone stood at awe at the show, "Ohhh, Dad this is sooo cool." Mac yelled in joy waving her fake fairy wand.

"Hey, it may look scary but let me tell ya, it's fun scaring ya!" A guy in a Hades costume smirking as he dance with the dancers.

"Black cats, spells, witches, monsters, ghouls- what a fun NIGHT!" A woman in the Wicked Queen out fit laughs as they dance around.

The mask men play the instruments with a hug smirk on them. The crowd started to cheer them on, "Halloween is our favorite fright night!"

"It's Halloween, everyone!" Sin said with her evil voice.

"**Mwa-hahahahahaha**!" The villains laugh on the stage as the song ended with giant lights around.

"_Woooooohooooo_!" Everyone in the crowd clap at the amazing show, "**AWESOME!** VILLAINS RULES!" The children clap at the villains waving their glow sticks around.

"Well, at least we get our respect!" One of the villains said.

The lights went bright as the song continued, "Stay right where you are. The doors will be open right now!" Sin said as Ruth and Luke came on the stage.

"I hope you have a frightful night." Ruth said in her Minnie voice

"-Because, that's not it- the party just started! Come on, in!" Luke said as he and Ruth walk together into the large Disney Castle doors. The lights started to change colors.

"Finally." Melinoe said covering her ears from the loud music. As everyone started to enter the castle. Once everyone started to enter the castle D.J. started playing Skrillex music with his techo music together.

"Whoa!" All the villains' children and heroes' children gawk at the large ball filled with food, toys, games, a dance floor, mazes from afar. They look at the statues dress as witches, monsters, ghouls, the famous Thanatos' outfit, and evil clowns.

Savannah got close to the Grim Reaper one, "You think someone is in there?"

Eris crosses her arms rolling her eyes, "Pfft, as if." She got close to the one Savannah was looking at, "It's soo fake."

The crowd stand looking at the monsters. Eris snorted, "This is a lame Thanatos."

Thanatos glare at the red-skinned goddess, "Watch it." he threaten.

Eris half rolled her eyes. The statue moves screaming, "BOO!" Eris screamed at the statue. The grim reaper laughs, "Give me your soul- Mwahahaha!"

Then, all the statues pop up to anyone that was staring at them. Maleficent hit one with her staff on the head. Persephone scream at one with a crooked smile hugging Hades.

That statues laugh at them, "Ha! We got you!" They took off their masks. Nite smirk at the frightful Goddess of Life while Zag laugh at the scared Simba and his children.

The grim reaper got off the stand taking off his masks, "Ha, you villains are so funny!" He show his pale skin with orange hair almost looking like Luke.

"Doing it again, Danny?" Luke smirk looking at his youngest brother scaring Thanatos' cousin.

"Yeah, buddy!" the one called Danny smirk, "Being the Grim Reaper did have it's successful moments, bro." Danny hold the fake scythe smirking at the villains' children, "See ya." He walk with his older brother.

"Augh, I'm so scaring that, loser!" Eris yelled in anger at the stupid realie.

Then, Goofy put down pumpkins with different faces. Thanatos glare at the pumpkins, "I was not born in a stupid pumpkin patch!" He flared all of them as Goofy tried to put it all out.

"Hey, you!" Thanatos turn his head seeing Tammy wearing a white dress with candy around it, she put her hands on her hips, "Me and my mother been working on that all night."

"Oy, pumpkins have nothing to do with me!" Thanatos said as he let the pumpkins burn. Everyone moved away from the villains' children.

Tammy smirks, "Oh? Well, I can see the resemblance like your head as big as a pumpkin!"

Hahahaha, that's a good one, Tam!" Nite came by looking at the burnt pumpkins, "Mmm, nice. I like this style."

Thanatos smirk in approval while Tammy give a glare at Nite, "What!? You know, these pumpkins stink. You should memo to self to never let Esme work on those!"

"So you and your mom made it, huh?" Thanatos raised an eyebrow at Tammy.

"Yeah, they did but it's in the main room and it's soo cool. Our mom made it very scary and twisited with the colors and lights." Nite speaking for his twin sister, "Our mom could never make those lame lanterns!"

**"Nite!"** Tammy hissed, she saw Thanatos smirking, "Fine! I didn't do it or my mom! It was Esme..."

"Come on everybody get in the party!" Zag said as all the crowd enter in the large room. All the toons and realies gawk at the large ball room filled with black and orange balloons, large fake cob webs with toon bats flying around, strings and ribbons around the the tables, chairs, and the stage with a large flat plasma screen.

"Hi, everyone!" Envy giggles wearing her witch costume in purple and orange shades, "How was your spooky trip? I think I did a okay job with the monsters, no?"

"Okay?! That scared the crap out of me!" A person yelled out, "Best trip ever-a!"

Ruth came walking in, "Samiha, will show you to your tables and please sign in."

Samiha wore her a large witch hat smiling, 'Come and sign in!" After having a baby boy she still looks good. Her baby boy in his little basket looking at the toons with eyes widen at the looks. He suck his thumb.

All the parents sign in and the waiters would take them to their tables. The villains would get there own side so did the Heroes- well not quite since everyone sits around. Many talk to one of another. Hades let Mac run around playing with the games.

"Don't forget! We'll start playing a couple of scary movies!" Luke said on the microphone.

"Whoa!" Hades saw a bar with a man dress up as a imp, "Now this is my kinda party."

Persephone smirk as they sit on their seats. Melinoe sat next to her parents feeling awkward as they kiss. She gag looking the other way seeing Tammy changing her friend's costume into a gothic Lolita dress with so many lace and black everywhere. Melinoe arch her eyebrow at the style of the dress. It wasn't girly but gothic type cute. Tammy's friends spin around liking the style of the dress. Melinoe glance at her parents making out she quickly poof into blue smoke.

"Awe, I love this!" Esme smiled, "Why your giving it to me?"

Tammy bite her bottom lip, "Thanatos, burn your pumpkins and I wanted make you a sorry gift." She give a soft grin.

Esme crosses her arms, "OH?" sounding threatening.

"Yeah, I got mad at him but he still burn them into roasted pumpkins."

"How dare he!?" Esme felt her blood boiled. Until a blue smoke poof up between them showing the Goddess of Ghost in the middle.

"Hi, Melinoe." Tammy said slowly, she was in shock for Melinoe to poof around her. Melinoe never like Tammy's style of whiteness everywhere.

Melinoe look at the dress Esme wear, "What's that?"

"Um, Tammy made it for me."

Melinoe turn her head to Tammy, "Do you like it?" Esme asked spinning around with her freely dress.

Tammy saw Melinoe nodding her head, "Melinoe, you like these Lolita's dresses?"

"Lo-li-ta's dresses?" Melinoe asked slowly.

"Hu-uh," Tammy pulled out her sketch book letting Melinoe see through the pages, "It's these dresses that could be girly or gothic style, see." Melinoe like the style it would suit _her_ style.

"Can you make me one?" Melinoe asked, as the girls in front of her smirk widely. Melinoe turn pale somehow she knew this would be a horrible idea. Tammy wrap her arm around Melinoe's arm.

Esme grad her make up bag, "Looks like she wants a make over!"

"WAIT! WHAT?!" It was too late for Melinoe to turn back. Tammy and Esme took her to the girls restroom where it have a make up room with chairs and tables and magically a closet with different Lolita's dresses Tammy made it appear.

"Tammy go to Trixella! I think she'll help us with Melinoe's style," Esme said looking at the dresses, "Trixella knows her fashion taste."

"I just said to make me a dress not a-" Esme cut her off, "Hush! If you want a dress like this one you have to understand the style! You can let your hair down like a mad woman wearing a white Lolita's dress! That would be destroying the fashion!"

"Uhhh?" Melinoe was at lost with the style. She knew she could have just kept her mouth shot.

"I'm going to get Trixella!" Tammy walk out of the room as she went back to the party.

"Hey, folks I'm glad you like this!" Mickey Mouse went on. Tammy walk around looking for Trixella.

Trixella talked on her cell phone, "**I DON'T CARE! JUST KILL THE LITTLE PUPS! BASH THEM ON THE HEAD! DROWN THEM! I DON'T CARE, I WANT MY FUR COAT DELIVERED BY TOMORROW!**" She became furious with her mother's minions. They are so useless and stupid. Tammy overhears Trixella's loud out burst, "Guess her coat is running late."

"What's wrong, darh-ling?" Cruella look at her daughter slam her cell phone on the table, "Did they kill them?"

"No, they say they are running around! Augh, mother this party is running a little low of fashion. No, fur coats or good fashion taste!" Trixella sneered in disgust of the princesses who wear their usual ball gowns, "I mean really! It's all about fur and-and-" Her mother agree, "I know, darh-ling!"

"Excuse me," Trixella hears a soft woman's voice. Cruella point behind her, "What is it?" Trixella wasn't in the mood for anyone to bash on her new fur coat. Trixella saw Tammy smiling waving at her.

"Tammy, sweetheart!" Trixella said in joy, "It's so good to see you! Nice dress."

"Hey, Trix and Cruella!"

"Hello, darh-ling!" Cruella said smoking her cigaret.

"Trixella, I need your help." Tammy said to Trixella who was taking sips of her club soda with ice.

"What is it?"

"It's a fashion thing." Trixella eyes widen with a sinister smirk on her face, "Why didn't you say so? Let's go!" Trixella rush out pulling Tammy's hand. Tammy followed the black and white hair woman rushing in the girls restroom with her long purple high heels.

"And done!" Esme put the final touches of make up on Melinoe. Melinoe raised an eyebrow as she wonder how she looks with make up on. Trixella and Tammy walk in seeing Esme putting make up on Melinoe. Their faces turn pale, "How does she look?" Esme asked proudly. The two stare at each other in shock at Melinoe's face.

"Umm.. it's good?" They lie, Esme wasn't good putting on make up for other girls.

"Really? Let me see?" Melinoe asked.

"Umm... it's not that amazing," Tammy try to find the right words as she give the goddess the mirror. Melinoe took it all in she looks like a clown! Her eyeshadow painted bright pink and green with glitter. Her cheeks with pink circle blush on the sides, her eyes with thick mascara and eyeliner with rib-stones on the side. Her lips painted with pink and red bright lipstick. Melinoe drop the mirror on the floor she started to shake once she saw her hair in a weird ponytail style, "N-Now Mel its-"

"_AHHHHHHHH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH-AHHHH_!" The whole castle shook of the loud young goddess scream. Everyone in the club turn their face toward the girls' restroom. Tammy's brothers look at the doorway as they rush in there.

Nite open the door quickly, "WHat happen, sis?" Then, the two brothers look at Melinoe's face, "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The HORROR!"_ Nite and Zag scream out loud running out of the room. Melinoe slam her head on the table at the horrible make up Esme did.

"Can we open our eyes now?" Tammy's brothers run while their eyes are closed hoping the horrible vision would go away.

"Hell no! I do not want to die!" Nite said as they run bumping into Thanatos and Aleczar Jafar drinking punch. Thanatos and Aleczar Jafar's punch spilled all over their outfit. Nite and Zag have punch on their hair with their eyes closed. The two villains glare at the two idiots that bump into them.

"What ya idiots doin?" Thanatos yelled as he notice his light up shirt is still lighting up.

"Is that you, Than?"Zag asked with his eyes closed.

"No, it's the gingerbread man." Thanatos rolled his eyes pulling up Nite.

Aleczar Jafar clean the punch off while helping up Zag, "So, why you guys were running?" he asked while the punch came off of his costume.

Nite and Zag eyes open with relief, "We saw the most ugliest chick! It was horrid!" Nite said as he started to shudder at the awful memory.

The villains arch their eyebrows, "Really?'

Zag nodded, "Her face!" Thanatos pour more punch in his cup while Aleczar Jafar rolled his eyes. The two brother explain the story to them. Thanatos shudder at the image of a ugly chick putting on make up like a clown.

During that time, Trixella was trying to put on make up on Melinoe after taking all the paint job Esme did. Esme started to make the dress adding lace. While Tammy stood bored passing tools to Trixella and Esme. Just because Tammy is 12 years old doesn't mean she doesn't know taste on make-up. Of course, she never put any on but lip gloss or a soft colored lipstick. She knows a thing or two about make up. It's not fair how 16 year old Trixella and 13 year old Esme don't let her try these things. Trixella put a bright red shade of lipstick on Melinoe which made Tammy make an unsure face.

"I think I did it!" Trixella said proudly. She handed her the mirror to the pale goddess. Melinoe took it which cause another loud scream, "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"_

Thanatos and Aleczar Jafar heard the loud scream from the restroom. Nite and Zag pushes then inside the girl restroom, "Whatta ya doin? This is the girl's restroom?!" Thanatos yelled. They ignore the God of Death as they pushes in the room.

Aleczar Jafar and Thanatos took one look at Melinoe which cause-, "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" _

Trixella became annoyed, "Will you nit-wits get out of here?! This is the lady's room!" Esme kick the boys out of there. Melinoe groan in agony, "Let me just go back to my table! I rather see my parents make out then seeing myself looking like a FREAK!"

"I could try." Tammy said softly. Esme and Trixella made a face at the twelve year old, "Dearie, your 12! You can't be serious!"

"It's a worth to try."

"Fine," Melinoe sighed, "third times the charm right?" Melinoe just want to wear the black dress the girls been working on. Trixella rolled her eyes as she went to help with Esme with the dress.

Tammy took off the heavy make up Melinoe have. She look at the goddess' small face seeing all the beauty of it. Tammy started putting on eyeliner on her almond shape eyes with a little bit mascara. Tammy grab a light pink blush with a big puff brush as she tap around Melinoe's round cheek. The twelve year old started to put a little bit of black eye shadow making it a smokey shadow. Then, Tammy added a soft light pink lip gloss on Melinoe's plump lips. The pink suits the pale greyish bluish skin. Melinoe rub her lips together making sure everywhere her lips have the color. Tammy knew Melinoe love her hair down since she hates showing her pretty face to people. So, Tammy just brush her long hair an add a small black top hat on the side of the head with a lace like wire covering a quart of her face with black feathers sticking out of the side of the top hate with a black velvet ribbon around the hat which pulled back a little bit of her hair from her face leaving a few hairs around her cheeks. Trixella and Esme stood stun at the beautiful goddess in front of them, "How do I look?" Melinoe asked.

"OMG, you look so pretty!" Esme said at awe, "Tammy did a really good job?"

Melinoe believes it, "I'll look at the mirror later when I put on the dress." Trixella and Esme help Melinoe with the dress on. Melinoe felt the tight corset pulled hard by Trixella. Esme put on the black boots with so many long show lace all the way to the knees. Melinoe notice that the dress fit her prefect. It was time for her to look at her costume. Melinoe look at the large mirror seeing the black dress with black and blue lace around her. She love it and her top hat with the gothic style she loves this suits her. "Thanks." Melinoe smiled at the girls.

"Your welcome." The girls said smiling. They walk out while Melinoe poof herself back to the party.

Savannah and Eris saw a blue smoke appear in the middle of the party. Melinoe appear with her new style. Nite mouth drop like a dog, "Whoa whatta babe!" he purred as he flirts with her. Hades saw his daughter around a group of guys, "Hey! You better not touch her or **else**!"

Melinoe smile at her father. She knew her father will protect her from guys even from Zeus. Zeus smirk dirty wiggling his eyebrows at the goddess. "Ew." Melinoe said as she walk away toward Savannah and Eris' table.

"Wooo, someone got a new look." Eris said surgery sweet as she saw Melinoe's dress, "Cute."

"Thanks, Tammy help."

"Augh, why you even talk to that loser?!"

"She's not a loser. She's-" Eris cut her off, "Tammy, is a goodie-two-shoes! She is lame." Melinoe usually don't care about anybody but Tammy did help her out. She could give credit but she wasn't sure. Thanatos walk by seeing his sister in a weird outfit. Aleczar Jafar bring punch for the girls.

"Hey, sis why ya in that dress?" Thanatos ask his sister. Melinoe shrug not sure any more. She loves the dress but she also like being around people who understand her style. She ignore her brother's question. Aleczar Jafar handed the drinks to Eris and Savannah.

"I knew you couldn't resists me!" Eris said batting her eyes as A.J rolled his eyes. Savannah made a face at Eris who tease Aleczar Jafar. The waiter pass by handed them food and candy in a bowl. Thanatos saw the bowl of jalapenos with nacho cheese next to with chips on the side. He took the bowl eating the jalapenos, "Mmmm, spicy!" He saw Tammy walking out of the ball room to the balcony as she sneaks out. Aleczar notice Thanatos looking at Tammy sneaking out, "Going to talk to her?"

"Nah, just wondering why she always go out side taking my father's soul and then putting them back in the underworld?"

Aleczar Jafar cleared his throat, "Maybe I should go to talk to her." Eris look up at the demi-god in shock. Savannah arch her eyebrow as Eris made a fist, "**Jealousy**." she thought.

Thanatos smirk, "Liking the innocent type?" Thanatos wiggled his eyebrows. A.J made a face with a disapproval as he took a sip of his punch letting his smack at the sour after taste, "Well, my sis is very sweet." Zag came in hearing everything.

"Your so noisy!" Savannah hissed at the bright blond god.

For just a moment Thanatos walk out toward the balcony. He crept slowly seeing Tammy looking at the moon as the blew her hair and dress. Tammy hold her hands together with her eyes closed. Thanatos hold his bowl of Jalapenos watching Tammy's work. Her whole body glow into a bright white ora as the whole sky started to sparkle. Thanatos cover his eyes seeing the brightness of Tammy's powers. The sky started to glow into an odd color of blue. Thanatos went over to touch her. She open her eyes in shock as she turn around seeing Thanatos giving her a smirk, "You scare me to death!" Tammy breath.

Thanatos wiggled his eyebrows, "You can't die, sweet-cheeks." Tammy saw him with a bowl of jalapenos. She took one taking a bite of it, "You could at least ask me, toots!"

Tammy chew her jalapenos, "What are you here?"

"The same question I was about to ask ya." Thanatos shove three jalapenos in his mouth like pieces of candy.

"Aren't you, Mr Omniscient always knowing everything since your Destiny?" Tammy asked him as she finish her jalapenos.

Thanatos give her a sinister grin, "Well, I know you do good since your job is to spread good but there is something else I can't pinpoint. I am omniscient to answer your question." Tammy giggles at him.

"Okay, you got me." Tammy smiled, "I like to spread my good on to the earth sometimes if I feel the world is off balance. My brother sometimes attended to put more evil then usual. So, I have to keep it balance."

"Geez, sweet cheeks must've stick doing that every time."

"I like it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's fun. I feel the goodness in me running through my body. I love that feeling and just because I'm freakin' twelve doesn't me you and your friends can be superior."

"Whoa-whoa, time out! I didn't do anything to ya!" Thanatos put the bowl on the floor seeing Tammy glaring at him.

"Sure," Tammy look away, "I see you guys wouldn't leave me alone. Even you go in my business of doing good. WHY?" Tammy got close to him. Thanatos smirk at her as he touch her soft hand. Tammy saw the god-in training showing his fangs.

"I'm Destiny." He said as Tammy felt warm inside.

"Yes," Tammy smiled as she grab a jalapeno from the bowl, she put it on Thanatos lips while smiling, "Yes, you are." Thanatos felt the cold jalapeno on his pale lips. He smirk while he was about took the bite until she move it away, taking a bite first, "Too slow."

"Mio?" Thanatos joked showing his fangs while smirking at the young goddess, "I let you have that jalapeno."

Tammy smirk at the God of Death-in Training, "Sure." She agreed, half rolling her eyes. Thanatos wiggled his eyebrows. The twelve year old goddess felt that wonderful burning in her mouth she loves spicy food.

"So, sweet-cheeks you want head back inside and-" Tammy giggles at the god, "Yeah and try to make Savannah angry? I don't think so. You should go on ahead."

"Sheesh you don't have to be harsh," Thanatos said in a deep voice which made Tammy wince a little, "I'll go but you know your missing out with a taste of death, babe."

"Um, Let see I was born in a happy home. Raised by a wonderful mother who taught me all about the world and purposes. Then, learned by Hades in the underworld while seeing dead people. Um, I think I have a taste of death." Tammy smart talk Thanatos.

"Feisty! " Thanatos said in a deep tone again.

Tammy cross her arms in disapproval, "Yeah, keep charming me princy!" Tammy walk by as she walk out of the balcony leaving the god by himself. Thanatos felt the cold breeze while he give one evil smirk, "Good thing I like them feisty." He walks back to the party.

Thanatos walk in hearing loud music bombing in his ears. He look over the dance floor seeing Danny and Tammy dancing together.

* * *

An: Sorry, I didn't write anything on the top was took lazy! Anyway I hope you enjoy this. I had it in my doc thing for awhile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney and DMINX characters! I own my oc's that's it. The songs are Disney too. You can just youtube it. Mickey's Not-so-scary Halloween.


End file.
